Paranoid Android
by saQhra
Summary: Songfic La venganza es un plato que debe servirse frío. Advertencia: Violencia y muerte.


DISCLAIMER: TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND PERTENECE A SUS CREADORES JENNIFER PERTSCH Y TOM McGILLIS Y A FRESH TV.

**Paranoid Android**

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, nueve, quince escalones y un descanso.

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, nueve, quince escalones y el segundo piso.

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, nueve, quince escalones y un descanso.

Uno, dos, tres, cinco, nueve, quince escalones y el tercer piso.

Después de pasar por cinco niveles y ciento cincuenta escalones, había ya alcanzado el sexto piso.

-_**Tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tun tun tun...**_

Y mientras recorría el oscuro pasillo de ese hotel abandonado guiado por una linterna, su boca entonaba esa melodía juguetona, alegre y a la vez tenebrosa.

-_**Tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tun tun tun...**_

Llegó a una puerta gastada de color que en sus mejores tiempos pudo haber sido rojo y que ahora no tenía ni el número identificatorio, la abrió, las bisagras lanzaron su oxidado lamento y penetró en una habitación semioscura, se percibía un olor nauseabundo proveniente de un colchón humedecido por la constante gotera que había justo sobre la cama, mas el olor no le importó para nada a él, no, su propósito no era el de dormir en ese antro sino el de buscar una base provisional apropiada para su misión.

-_**Tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tun tun tun...**_

Volvió a tararear esa melodía mientras buscaba algo debajo de la cama. Encontró un paquete ahí, era un maletín negro que había dejado ayer cuando exploraba el lugar, todo estaba tal como lo dejó. Caminó directo hasta un escritorio apolillado, arrastró una silla y colocó el maletín sobre la mesa, dejó la linterna a un costado para que le iluminara mientras hacía girar el seguro de combinación, y una vez introducidos los números clave, el maletín se abrió fácilmente.

-_**Please, could you stop the noise?, I'm trying to get some rest**_

Su arenosa voz se escuchaba tétrica al cantar, se acomodó los anteojos mientras observaba que ninguna pieza del artefacto escondido hubiera faltado, aunque ya las había contado todas con anterioridad, era necesario cerciorarse de que el juego de piezas estuviera completo. Y lo estaba.

-_**From all the unborn chicken voices in my head**_

Entonces algo llamó su atención. Un jolgorio, gritos de júbilo y alegría entraron por los agujeros una ventana clausurada con tablas, miró su reloj, verificó la hora y volvía a cantar:

-_**What's thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...?**_

Y como movido por hilos invisibles comenzó a unir una pieza con otra, lo hacía con total naturalidad porque ya había practicado por días esta operación, lo había hecho tantas veces que ya hasta le parecía divertido. Armar y desarmar, armar y desarmar, armar y desarmar...

-_**What's thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...?**_

Y en sólo 53 segundos tenía en sus manos un rifle de francotirador Dragunov con mira telescópica de para 300 metros. Observó el arma de un lado a otro, admiró el brillo que reflejaba de la linterna azul como quien admira una joya.

-_**When I am king, you will be first against the wall**_

La acarició tan placenteramente como un hombre acaricia a una amante. La tomó entre sus manos como si fuera un delicado recién nacido. Sintió su peso y sintió su poder.

-_**With your opinion which is of no consequence at all**_

De repente, el resonar de unas campanas lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Pensó-: Ya es la hora.

Sacó los dos cargadores de 10 balas que venían en el mismo maletín, guardó uno en un bolsillo del pantalón y acopló el otro al rifle.

-_**What's thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...?**_

Arma al hombro y arrastrando la silla, dirijo sus pasos hasta la ventana, las campanadas se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaba. Retiró dos tablas aflojadas dejando entrar tenues rayos de sol, débiles por la proximidad de la noche y la inminente llegada de una lluvia.

-_**What's thaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat...?**_

Frente a él, contrastando con el hotel en ruinas, se veía en todo su esplendor una iglesia y, en su torre principal, las campanas anunciaban la culminación de una ceremonia matrimonial.

-_**Tuntunturuntuntun tururun tuntunturuntuntun tururun...**_

La melodía se volvía más fuerte cada vez que las agujas del reloj de mano avanzaban.

-_**Lalalalalala larala... Lalalalalala larala...**_

Colocó la silla cerca a la ventana, se sentó en ella y apoyó el cañón del arma sobre el alféizar, tal como había practicado con anterioridad, tal como había planeado desde hace meses.

-_**Ambition makes you look pretty ugly**_

Todo estaba en su lugar y tiempo: el arma, las municiones y sobre todo la ubicación perfecta: justo frente a la entrada de la iglesia, sólo faltaban los objetivos.

-_**Kicking and squealing gucci little piggy**_

Fue entonces cuando a los pocos segundos las puertas se abrieron y una multitud salía torpemente del templo casi semejante a un río de cabezas que luego se bifurcó en dos torrentes, cada uno pegado al lado de la entrada; y él, desde su lejano punto de vista notó rostros conocidos, quitó entonces la tapa de la mira, enfocó la vista y sí, allí estaban todos ellos, tal como lo pensó, podría actuar ahora mismo pero no lo hizo, debía esperar un rato más.

-_**Lalalalalala larala... Lalalalalala larala...**_

Y su espera terminó cuando la pareja de recién casados salía a la calle, apuntó hacia ellos, primero al novio, feliz él, luego a la novia, vio su rostro maquillado de negro y rojo, sus reconocibles mechones teñidos de verde oscuro y su sonrisa de felicidad y vida, vida que dentro de pronto sería segada. Sintió pena. Cerró los ojos, no quería verla. ¡No! No podía darse hacía atrás por cursilerías como esas. Se acomodó los anteojos, volvió a apuntarla, inhaló profundo, aguantó la respiración y presionó el gatillo mientras decía-: Lo siento, Gwen.

_**You don't remember  
You don't remember  
Why don't you remember my name?**_

Todo fue rápido, apenas Gwen se daba la vuelta y lanzaba el ramo de rosas a la multitud, un disparo se escuchó y una bala de 7,62 mm de calibre entraba por su espalda y salía por su pecho destrozándole el corazón.

Tuvieron que pasar unos cuatro segundos para que los primeros gritos de terror se escucharan y el público comenzará a correr como ovejas asustadas.

El francotirador en su guarida celebró mentalmente su logro mientras un cartucho vacio era expulsado del arma y una uno nuevo entraba en la cámara de ignición.

Volvió a apuntar, esta vez a Trent, quien se había lanzado desesperadamente hacia su novia. Apretó el gatillo y la bala le perforó la yugular, regando su sangre como manguera abierta sobre el vestido blanco de Gwen.

_**Off with his head, man  
Off with his head, man  
Why don't you remember my name? **_

_**I guess he does...**_

Un extraño placer le invadió el cuerpo, una excitación de la que podría tener alguien corrompido por el poder, el poder de matar. Su siguiente blanco no se hizo esperar, había tantas cabezas para apuntar y volar. Empezó a disparar casi al azar, en algunas ocasiones casi sin ver, sólo presionaba el gatillo, pero lo hacía con una precisión de profesional.

Pero después de unos cuantos tiros, un ruido sordo salió del arma, se le acabaron las balas, echó una maldición, cambió rápidamente por el otro antes que la llama del éxtasis se la apagara. El cargador vacio cayó en la acera junto con los cartuchos vacios tintineando como campanillas. Y otra vez volvía a arremeter contra el mundo, un disparo más, otro más, otro más, las cabezas reventaban como las calabazas que usaba para sus prácticas, los cuerpos caían como troncos y la sangre bañaba las escaleras.

Pero aún en medio de su trance, su mente permanecía lúcida ante un objetivo principal, mas no podía distinguirlo entre el mar de gente, sólo le quedó seguir disparando, no importaba si no le daba, el número bajas tal vez lo compensaría. Sólo apunta y dispara, sólo apunta y dispara, sólo apunta y dispara, se decía. Sin piedad, sin remordimiento, sin silenciador, la muerte se excita mejor.

Pasaron, entonces, unos pocos minutos (seis como mínimo) desde que terminó el ataque. Tiempo que a él le tomó repetir el camino en reversa hasta llegar al portal del hotel abandonado llevando su arma vacía al hombro, agotado por el despliegue de adrenalina y relativamente calmo por las endorfinas en su sangre.

Al salir del edificio, quedó en silencio, viendo al otro lado de la calle, a la iglesia, donde descargó todos sus disparos y toda su rabia, casi como admirando una obra maestra. Religión, vida, amor, llanto, gritos, muerte, sí, una obra de arte.

Procedió, entonces, a cruzar la pista.

_**Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me**_

Y casi al mismo tiempo que dio su primer paso, una gota de lluvia cayó sobre su cabello castaño rojizo.

_**From a great height  
From a great height... height...**_

A medida que avanzaba la lluvia aumentaba acompañándose de truenos lejanos.

_**Rain down, rain down  
Come on rain down on me**_

Cuando llegó a la vereda contraria, la lluvia ya había comenzado a arrastrar la sangre de sus víctimas hacía el buzón de desagüe.

_**From a great height  
From a great height... height...**_

Alcanzó a ver a los cuerpos de los novios, Trent y Gwen, ¡qué lástima por ellos!, se dijo, no disfrutarán de su luna de miel. Subió las escaleras pasando por encima de los cuerpos sin vida de los asistentes.

Caminó entre los cadáveres de gente conocida y que ya no le eran importante: Geoff, ¿quién extrañaría a un idiota como éste?; DJ, no le guardaba rencor pero le aburría su falta de hombría; Bridgette, aunque no fueron intencionales sus golpes, igual le dolía recordarlos; Lindsay, rubias de pechos grandes hay de sobra; Heather, prácticamente le hizo un favor al mundo al asesinarla.

Y continuó su andar de reconocimiento, verificando los impactos de sus ataques y la magnificencia de sus letales actos. Por primera vez en su vida, estaba cien por ciento orgulloso de sus habilidades, pero sabía que su festejación no estaría completa sino hallaba a su principal objetivo, la razón principal de todo este choque, la boda no le importaba tanto, sólo buscaba algo o a alguien en especial.

Entonces la vio. A unos peldaños por encima de los demás se hallaba el cadáver de Courtney, con los ojos abiertos mirando sin mirar al nublado cielo, con una perforación de bala en la frente y el ramo de rosas que aventó la novia aún en su mano.

Se veía tan hermosa, con ese traje rosado de dama de honor y más sobre todo por ese hilo de sangre bajando por su mejilla. Cualquiera diría que se hubiera robado la atención de los presentes en la boda.

Pero de pronto notó que su cabeza se movía.

No, no podía ser ella, ella ya estaba muerta, igual que todos. No, no era ella la que dirigía sus movimientos, era una mano que se deslizaba ensangrentada a un lado de la morena.

Siguió con la vista el camino de la mano, el antebrazo, el brazo hasta su dueño. Cabello levantado teñido de verde, piercings en ceja, oreja y labio. Era Duncan, quien, moribundo y con una herida de bala en la columna, usó las pocas fuerzas que tenía en él para arrastrarse hasta la chica para verla y acariciarle el rostro por última vez.

-¿Por... qué? -preguntó la víctima vomitando un poco de sangre.

Victima y victimario se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un lapso de tiempo relativamente prolongado. No había más ruido que el de la lluvia.

_**That's it, Sir you're leaving**_

Y un trueno se escuchó a la vez que le asestaba un golpe en la cabeza con la culata del rifle.

_**The crackle of pigskin**_

Un golpe y un trueno más.

_**The dust and the screaming**_

Otro más.

_**The yuppies networking**_

La sangre salpicaba. Otro culatazo.

_**The panic, the vomit**_

Trueno. Golpe.

_**The panic, the vomit**_

Un golpe final. Un cráneo abierto. Sangre saliendo a borbotones. Una sonrisa de satisfacción. Y una paz sobrecogedora.

_**God loves his children,**_

Paz. Paz al fin.

_**God loves his children, yeah!**_

Alzó la vista al cielo, cerró los ojos y dejó que la lluvia limpiara la sangre salpicada de su rostro y sus gafas. Y entonces una bala le alcanzó en el pecho. La policía había llegado. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte, los truenos callaron las sirenas y los disparos. Más balas le llegaron, le atravesaron el cuerpo. Sintió el calor del metal, sintió como sus piernas temblaban, su ropa húmeda le pareció más pesada, sintió más balas.

Y después no sintió nada.

Cayó. Y cayó. Y cayó.

Volvió a abrir los ojos cuando su cuerpo llegó al suelo. Todo estaba en penumbras. Se sentó sobándose su adolorida cabeza. Tanteo el suelo, para su sorpresa, lo sintió más suave y plano que los escalones de concreto, casi como madera, tampoco había lluvia y la única humedad que sentía sobre él era el de su propio sudor frio. Siguió inspeccionando con sus manos el piso y se topó con algo, aún en las sombras sabía lo que eran: sus anteojos. Se los puso y dejó que su vista se acostumbrará al ambiente.

Harold entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en la cabaña de los Bagres Asesinos, en el cuarto asignado para los varones y que se había caído de la cama.

-Todo fue un sueño, una pesadilla -se dijo.

No había ocurrido ninguna masacre, no había boda sangrienta, ni muertos, todo fue producto de su imaginación provocada por ver Kill Bill y El Padrino varias veces y escuchar esa canción en una radio meses antes de llegar a la isla.

O posiblemente, por el autogolpearse con sus nunchakus y también por haberse comido un sándwich de jamón en mal estado en la cena, como broma de sus compañeros.

Fue ahí cuando, pensando en ellos, se dio cuenta que la habitación se hallaba muy tranquila y silenciosa, no se escuchaba los acostumbrados ronquidos. Intentó ver en la penumbra sus siluetas en las camas, mas no había nada, él en ese momento era la única persona en la habitación.

Pensó por un instante que debía tratarse de una broma más de los suyos, lo tuvo en mente por unos segundos hasta que escuchó sus voces afuera de la cabaña. Sigilosamente se levantó y observó por la ventana. Efectivamente, eran ellos: Duncan, Geoff y DJ, además de Izzy y Trent.

¿Qué estarían haciendo afuera a altas horas de la noche? No le importó, prefirió dirigirse a su cama y dormir. Pensó por última vez en su sueño, sería improbable que él cometiera semejante barbaridad, igual como sería improbable que existiera química o amor entre Duncan y Courtney, ¡por favor, ellos se odian!, pensó. No, él no sería capaz de cometer asesinato, no importa cuántas bromas pesadas le hayan hecho, cuántos maltratos, cuántas humillaciones, desprecios, exclusiones, no, él no sería capaz.

-O tal vez sí -dijo dando un largo bostezo para proceder después a quitarse los lentes, colocarlos en una mesita de noche, cubrirse con la frazada y cerrar los ojos.

Y en sus sueños la melodía juguetona, alegre y a la vez tenebrosa, volvía a sonar.

**_Tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tuntuntunrurun turururuntutu tun tun tun..._**

FIN

* * *

Saludos a los lectores que leen (¡qué sonsa redundancia!) este fic, el segundo que hago de Isla del Drama y el octavo en español que se publica en

El fic que leyeron gira en torno a uno de los personajes más llamativo y menospreciados del programa: Harold. No especifiqué que se trataba de este personaje para crear intriga, aunque creo que ya se habrá dado cuenta que se trataba de él, ¿no?

En esta ocasión se me ocurrió que él podría llevar a cabo una venganza de la magnitud de la Masacre del Instituto Columbine, la del Virginia Tech y la película Kill Bill (nótenlo por el summary), habrán notado que son referencias muy violentas y sí, son muy violentas, disculpen por haber hecho que medio elenco del show muriera.

Les cuento hasta entonces no tenía ni siquiera un título adecuado para el fic, pensaba tal en ponerle "La Venganza", pero sonaría muy predecible, "Síndrome Amok", un término psicológico que encontré en la wikipedia, ya cansado opté por ponerle el título del tema que lo acompaña: _Paranoid Android_, la obra maestra de Radiohead, disculpen mis obsesiones XD, al menos esta vez no les obligué a escuchar una canción que no querían para que leyeran el fic con total tranquilidad. Pero si en caso quieren escuchar, ahí dejo la dirección: www(punto)goear(punto)com/listen/67b8c8f/

Les mando mis agradecimientos a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios en el fic anterior, "Una amenaza en la puerta": Bruna.c, coffee. apples. cookie. eaters, maye-neko-girl, LA GOTIK, dArmiitHa, nachi123, SweetMarshmellow, Lucyahz, gaahina-4e y Nuriiia192.

Y un agradecimiento especial al escritor de fanfics, Ralf Jones por brindarme la información del arma.

Y como últimas aclaraciones: El fic transcurre la noche después de Factor Fobia (me encanta ese episodio), por tanto Harold no se enteraba que Duncan estaba enamorado de Courtney y viceversa. ¿Y qué hacían los chicos fuera de sus camas en la noche? Pues eso lo explicaré en otro fic, que será de comedia y, para beneplácito del público, no habrá nada de Radiohead, sino de otro grupo XP

Sin nada más que decir, yo ya me voy.

saQhra


End file.
